The present invention relates generally to business models, and more particularly, the invention relates to methods, systems, and storage mediums for managing accelerated performance.
Supervisors and managers of business enterprises are typically trained on the job with little discipline provided concerning the various reporting requirements, behaviors that should be coached, and which metrics are important to the business. As new management comes along, to replace retired individuals or as a result of turnover, they often need to re-invent what their predecessors have learned over time through experiences. A great deal of relevant knowledge and experience may be lost as a result of a change in management. This can be very wasteful and result in diminished productivity.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide a disciplined approach to managing accelerated performance activities that can be systematically implemented across an entire managing accelerated performance environment.